


You Are Seen

by FaeriesPlayGamesAndWriteThings



Category: Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Seeking Attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriesPlayGamesAndWriteThings/pseuds/FaeriesPlayGamesAndWriteThings
Summary: Prompt by the amazing @yoolee of tumblr:Kansuke: After being invisible nearly his entire life, Kansuke decides that for one day – ONE day – he is going to be memorable.





	You Are Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Lee shares amazing prompts and her own amazing works of writing and art, so you should do yourself a favor and check out her blog(s). 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoy!

Kansuke: After being invisible nearly his entire life, Kansuke decides that for one day – ONE day – he is going to be memorable.

Always fading into the background at the office, always the wallflower at gatherings. Nobody ever seemed to notice him. He wanted to be noticed. Just this once, just to know what it felt like to be seen.

Frustrated and a little tired, he gave up. A day of trying to be bold and obvious had worn him out. Strangely, nobody seemed to be talking about him, exactly, or even TO him, even though he'd gone so far as to wear a purple feather boa and sparkly sunglasses into the office. There were even pictures, for crying out loud, trending on social media amongst his coworkers. And yet, they weren't of him, just the feather boa draped over the back of his chair when he'd left it behind to use the bathroom. It was a mystery, this feather boa, that they tweeted about and nobody had even noticed he'd worn it for hours before and after.

Resigned to being quiet and unremarkable, he sat at his desk working late. Time got away from him as he became absorbed in his duties. His first hint at how late it had become was the loud rumble of his stomach signaling his need for dinner. 

He started to pack away his things with a sigh, when a wrapped plate with his favorite gourmet sandwich and fresh fruit was slid in front of him. Looking up in surprise, his eyes met those of the young woman who did the office catering. She often brought them pastries for meetings, sandwiches and soups for lunch.

"You don't have to try so hard you know. You aren't as invisible as you think. Everyone appreciates the work you do at least." The girl offered him a smile made of shy sunshine, a mere curl of lips and a crinkle of eyes, that nonetheless offered a gentle warmth in which to bask. 

"Thank you." He was at a loss in that moment about what to think. Nobody had even noticed what he was doing, had they? Had she? Really?

She smiled at him as she turned, a blush beginning to stain her cheeks. She paused for a moment, the harsh office light somehow soft on the gold of her hair. She glanced back at him and spoke again.

"Purple really is your color, you know. But I much preferred that shirt you wore Monday, the purple with the black cuffs? You rolled them up in the afternoon. That shirt was... very nice." Her face was completely red as she hurried away.

Blinking in shock and awe, Kansuke realized he was seen, by at least one person. Someone noticed him. Someone found him memorable. Maybe it didn't matter if everyone saw him as long as someone, the right someone, did. Maybe she was that person. 

Hope and something warm and new blossomed slowly in his chest.


End file.
